Defenders of Berk
by RedRubyRaven
Summary: How i hope HTTYD 2 will begin, not really spoilers but if you don't what to no ANYTHING don't read i guess, but doesn't really ruin too much :3 (Ps Image is not mine) PLEASE NOTE: It is the POV of a camera as if its filming.
1. Introduction

There was darkness all around, the whisper of the wind blowing in your ears.

_This is my home._

Slowly but surely, the darkness faded and you release you're inside a cloud. As the cloud starts to fade, a clear blue is in front of you and you bust out. There is nothing in front of you but open sky and large, pure white clouds lazily floating by.

_It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death_

Somewhere below you, seagulls cry, the sudden sound of calm waves lapping at the rocks; as you slowly move forward, you turn to the right and see a mountain, tall and proud as he stood tall in the sky, you move towards the mountain and slowly began to move around it.

_It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery__._

From below you can hear the faint roars of dragons; as you move across the side of the mountain, you see a village, nested in between a large, thriving forest and a smooth, calm beach.

_My village. In a word? Sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new._

In the village, both dragons and vikings walked together, living alongside each other. Dragon flew around far below you, roaring as they did tricks for their riders whom sat on their backs.

_We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets._

You move away from the village, high above the sea as you start to move faster.

_We also have dragons._

A scream of a roar blared in your ears as a large black dragon shot right through you; you follow after the dragon, slowly moving towards it's tail, where a bright red tail fin clicked and changed, and moved up it's tail.

You stop when you see the back of someone, wrapped from head to toe in leather and fabric. The man straightened up and turned his head around, the only thing visible were a pair of bright green eyes and freckled skin.

_My name's Hiccup._

Turning back, Hiccup leaned forward, you quickly move to the side, seeing both dragon and rider fully for the first time. Hiccup clicked the tail again and the dragon turned to his side, doing a full circle slowly, you wait from where you sit and the follow from behind before suddenly moving to the side of Hiccup and Toothless' heads.

"You ready Toothless?" Hiccup's voice was muffled and he looked down at the dragon.

Toothless nodded and the dragon shot up higher into the sky; you follow them from in front, looking down at them until you go through a cloud, your view of Hiccup and Toothless fading quickly.

You vision goes back to normal suddenly and you see the duo flying past you, you begin to follow them. Hiccup looked down at the pedal and forced his prosthetic down, making the pedal click loudly twice and Toothless fake tail fin snapped shut for a second before opening up again fully, now a golden/brown colour with no white skill.

Hiccup pulls his prosthetic away and brings it up onto the saddle, looking at the tail fin then at Toothless. The dragon smiled and nodded and Hiccup shifted into a crouching position. Hiccup stayed like this for a few seconds before standing up and leaping of Toothless back and dove down.

You fall with him, seeing his hair ruffle in the wind and his eyes narrow. Toothless roared from above but you could see him, you're only focused on Hiccup.

After a few minutes Hiccup shot through the clouds and kicked his legs forward so that he faced the ground, his legs and arms spread eagle-style. Hiccup reached down with one hand, tugging at something near his armpit.

You move in front of him, so your back is facing the ocean as he grabbed something and tugged it, quickly snapping his arm to his sides and snapping them open, doing the same with his legs. Dark leather attached from his arm to the side of his body and halfway on his legs, both of which his legs were joined together by the small type of leather.

Hiccup shot upwards as you followed him, twisting behind him as he stops and shoots back down. You follow as he opens his limbs again and level out, gliding fast.

As you follow Hiccup from behind, Toothless roars, shooting past you and next to Hiccup, flapping his wings lightly and glided next to his rider. Hiccup cheered and Toothless roared in delight before flying under Hiccup to his other side. Hiccup laughs as you follow continue to follow from behind; from where you are you can see a maze of stone pillars growing larger as the duo speed towards it.

Toothless snapped his head forward and growled before flapping his wings and flying ahead, Hiccup twisted his body and they entered the pillars, twisting and turning between the stones before Toothless shot out, Hiccup barely missing a jagged rocks as he followed.

Hiccup begins to slow down, slowly soaring down to the sea; Hiccup flapped his arms a little to steady himself as toothless flies pasts him. The dragons turns again and flies slowly underneath Hiccup, allowing his rider to snap the leather wings back, dropping onto the saddle and grinned, reaching up to his face and at the leather wrapping around his face.

Hiccup pulled them away and sighed, a grin glued to his face and his leaned down to look Toothless in the eye.

"How great was that?" he laughed, his voice now clear over the calm winds.

Toothless smiled and nodded as Hiccup slipped his prosthetic back into the pedal, clicking the golden tail fin shut and replacing it with the familiar red one.

Toothless flew higher and glided along the winds as they swept past the last lone stone pillar, the village in front of them; Hiccup sat up and smiled to himself.

_My name is Hiccup_

_This is my home_

_This is Berk_

_And here…_

Toothless growled and shot up into the air, diving back down and shot through the village street, past the houses and through the docks, flying over the sails of ships before climbing higher into the sky. Toothless roared loudly and Hiccup cheered as the both shot up, spinning as the disappeared into the bright, sunlit clouds.

…_.we have dragons._


	2. AN

**IT'S A AN PLEASE DON'T SHUT *Hinds behind hands***

Yeah, I have some explaining to do right?

**One:** Putting **'The Terrible twos of Mason and Toothless'** on a little pause, only for a week or two, not too long

**Two:** I'm just finishing up the next chapter for **'Move Along'**

**Three:** Since _this _story was a bigger hit then I thought (By which I mean I go reviews) but because it's how _I _want HTTYD 2 to start off and that's all i know about the movie it will be hard to update. :/ **I was thinking that i could either update when spoilers are released for the next movie (Best chance next year) or you guys can give me ideas or how you want it tp start and i swear i'll do a better effet :3**

**Four:** I love you, please don't kill me

**FIVE! : I HAVE A TUMBLR** so you can go on it and ask me questions about my story or when I'll update cause I will tell you when I'll update and such, plus it's a HTTYD blog sooo :3

Thanks guys, love you!

**Tumblr: RedRubyRaven . Tumblr . com**


End file.
